Saving Private Potter
by Rolling Thunder
Summary: Harry and his friends travel back to world war 2!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It's a new day at hogwarts, it is early morning and harry is about to attend a brand new class, historical studies. Harry has become very enthusiastic about this new class, he is especially interested in one topic, World War 2.  
  
Later that day Harry takes a trip to the library, he is looking for a spell that could possibly give him a greater insight into this important period of history.  
  
He flips a book to a page of spells witch enable people to get an incredible view in to history, unfortunately Harry reads of the spell bellow that one, this spell sends the entire school back to 1944 and into WW2.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry at first has no idea what he has done, at first he thinks he has said the spell wrong and he decides give up for the day. He walks out of the library and he is shocked at what he sees on the wall outside of the library. 10 students lined up on the wall being held at gunpoint. He is shouting at them phrases like "Talk you Kraut bastards!!!" and "who the hell are you and where did you come from".  
  
Harry runs and hides behind a small brick wall, the soldier interrogating the students is distracted by a british voice shouting from around a corner "what the hell are you doing colonel?!" "sorry, I drove by this place and I could have sworn it wasn't here yesterday, I guess I must have over reacted" "you sure did, this is probably just some boarding school" "ok lets get the hell out of here"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry rushes over to visit Ron and Hermione who are in another area of the library. He takes them outside to the wall to show them the 10 stunned students but by the time they got out there they where gone, by this time Ron and Hermione where wondering what harry had been smoking. Harry led them outside of school grounds to show them that they where in a different place and this made them wonder what they had been smoking, the scenery was totally different.  
  
A few seconds later they all heard a strange humming noise coming from the east. They had no clue what it was but while they where still trying to make sense of the whole thing they saw a small black rocket smash into the school and before there eyes hogwarts was totally destroyed. 


	2. Chapters 45

Chapter 4  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron start walking down the road aimlessly, pretty soon they come to a small town witch happens to be annexed with a military base, considering the original point of saying the spell harry decided to bring them all to a recruiting office and sign them up for service!  
  
Harry is assigned to the 8th air force 501st bomb group, Hermione is assigned to a hospital ship, and ron is assigned to the 101st airborne 506th division  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry is shipped off to his air base where he is assigned to the bomber the Memphis belle, he flies several missions a week as the bombardier of his B- 17 aircraft he flies 15 minutes before he is shipped of to pearl harbor for re-assignment.  
  
Hermione serves as a nurse on a hospital ship in the invasions of iwo jima and saipan before returning to pearl harbor for a 2 week leave.  
  
Ron plays a major role in the d-day invasion as a squad leader in e company he helps destroy a battery of German artillery, he is sent back to England after taking a bullet in the leg and he is re assigned to the 3rd infantry division in the pacific, he is first sent to pearl harbor for orientation. 


	3. chapters 69

Chapter 6  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all on leave in pearl harbor, they all decide to meet in a bar before they ship out, while chatting in the bar Harry and hermione get to flirting , harry gives hermione his hotel room number.  
  
Later that night hermione heads over to harrys hotel, after talking for a while harry and hermione get to talking dirty, eventually it leads to a stunning 20 minute make out session witch progresses to, well, you know.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After their leaves in pearl harbor harry hermione and ron ship out for the invasion of the marianas islands, they are all in the same group of ships.  
  
On d-day ron rushes on shore with the 3rd id and pushes up the beach, he makes it to the wire when he is pinned down by mg fire, he decides there is no way out decides to stand up and take out as many people as he can, he stands and begins to fire he only gets of three rounds by the time he is hit with 15 mg rounds and falls to his death.  
  
Hermione is working the graveyard shift on the hospital ship trying to identify the bodies of dead soldiers, when she comes to the last body she opens the bag and to her surprise she sees a familiar face, she has come across Ron's body she breaks down and goes back to her bunk.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Later that week harry is on his transport ship, he is helping load injured marines on too Hermione's hospital ship, after loading all the injured he sneaks onto the ship and decides to give a late night visit to Hermione, he goes into her room, she is the only one in the room, he wakes her gently, she gasps in surprise, he says, lets make this a night to remember, he hops on top of her and they begin to shed each others close, he starts thrusting vigorously she moans in pleasure as the weak supports of the bunk squeak under the pressure of there rocking bodies, finally the bunk collapses under the pressure as they both orgasm 


End file.
